I can not change the Past
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Joe hat in jungen Jahren einen furchtbaren Fehler begannen. Jetzt wird er wieder damit konfrontiert.
1. Chapter 1

"Und freust du dich darauf, die alten Fratzen wiederzusehen", kam von Matt, der im Badezimmer stand und sich sein After Shave auf das Gesicht schmierte.

"Die nehmen mich eh nicht wahr. Hey, ich bringe Dean Ambrose mit", antwortete sein Bruder Joe Anoa'i und grinste seinen Freund Jon an, der auf der Gästebett saß.

"Ich hoffe die denken nicht, wir wären schwul. Normalerweise bringt man doch seine Freundin oder Frau mit, huh?", kam von dem blonden Strubbelkopf, der wie immer ohne Erfolgt versuchte sein Haar zu bändigen.

"Da aber beides nicht vorhanden ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich der Schule mal ein Highlight gönne."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt Bro, aber ich schätze mal, sie sind mit Reigns auch zufrieden", antwortete Jon grinsend.

"Meine Güte, da sagt noch mal einer Frauen brauchen länger im Bad. Wir wollen los", rief Summer, Joe's Schwester unten aus der Küche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, hier hat sich echt nichts verändert", murmelte Joe leise und sah sich in der riesigen Halle seiner ehemaligen High School um.

"Wie ist ihr Name?." Der ältere Mann vor ihm hob den Kopf und sofort breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Joe Anoai, mit dir hätten wir aber mal überhaupt nicht gerechnet."

"Guten Abend Mr. Gannes", antwortete Joe freundlich.

Dieser stand auf und zog den Samoaner, der ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte in seine Arme. "Es freut mich wirklich dich zu sehen. Das du überhaupt die Zeit gefunden hast. Hey, meine Frau und ich schauen jede Sendung."

"Das hier lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen, Sir. Darf ich ihnen meinen besten Freund Jon Good vorstellen."

"Wow! Ich glaube, da müssen wir heute auf unsere Ladies aufpassen. Reigns und Ambrose in the House."

Joe und Jon lachten gleichzeitig los, trugen sich kurz in die Liste ein, die Mr. Gannes ihnen hinhielt, verabschiedeten sich und stellten sich in den großen Fotorahmen, der am Eingang stand. Der Fotograf gab ihnen einen kleinen Zettel und die beiden betraten den leuchtend geschmückten Festsaal. Ehe Joe sich auch nur in Ruhe umsehen konnte, stürmten drei Männer auf ihn zu, die ihn sofort in die Arme zogen.

"Hi, ihr Flachpfeifen, wie geht es euch?" Joe sah auf seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden Spencer, Digger und Harvey.

"Du bist ein Arsch Anoa'i. Du hast mir am Telefon gesagt, dass du nicht kommen kannst", meinte Spencer, der ihm gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Du hast mir schon früher alles geglaubt Spence. Das verpasse ich auf keinen Fall. Jon, das sind meine Jungs."

Jon begrüßte die drei per Handschlag und wurde auch schon sofort von Harvey Richtung Theke gezogen. Joe ging derweilen durch den Saal und begrüßte seine alten Freunde.

"Hey Mister Sexy", hörte er eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter sich schreien und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er eine hübsche Brünette am Hals hängen.

"Minimaus. Wow, du siehst toll aus." Er sah auf sie runter und streichelte seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Courtney kurz über den dick gewölbten Bauch.

"Boah, du Schleimer. Ich weiß, dass ich aussehe wie ein Pottwal", antwortete sie.

"Nein, du siehst wirklich gut aus."

Sie drehte sich kurz um und winkte einem Mann zu, der sofort zu ihnen rüberkam.

"Du kennst doch Greg sicher noch?"

"Natürlich. Grüß dich Greg. Also hast du sie dir doch geangelt?"

Greg nickte und zog seine Frau in die Arme.

"Ich bin so gespannt, ob wir wirklich alle zusammen kriegen. Aber Kayla meinte, es hätten alle zugesagt."

Joe schluckte hart. "Kayla."

Courtney hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an.

"Nein, wir hatten leider keinen Kontakt mehr seid der Sache damals." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte er versucht zu verdrängen, dass er hier auf Kayla treffen könnte und sofort ging sein Blick durch den Saal.

"Sie gehört zum Lehrerkollegium, also steht sie am Buffett."

"Dann hat sie es tatsächlich durchgezogen. Sie wollte immer Lehrerin werden", antwortete er lächelnd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon stand lässig an der Theke und ließ seine Augen durch den Saal schweifen. Einige der Damen lächelten ihn an und ganz Mox Manier lächelte er natürlich zurück.

"Du wirst schon mit Blicken ausgezogen Jon", flüsterte Digger und grinste.

"Ich befürchte, sie ziehen eher Ambrose aus", antwortete der Blonde und warf sich ein paar Nüsse in den Mund. "Ihr habt hier aber echt ein paar heiße Teile rumlaufen. Bei uns waren es höchstens fünf, mit denen etwas anzufangen war." Er sah auf eine blonde Schönheit, die am Buffett stand und die Salate auffüllte.

"Tabuzone Ambrose, das ist meine", kam von Harvey, der ihn anhutzte.

"Ok, sorry. Dann kläre mich doch mal auf, welche ich angraben darf. Will ja keinen Streß", antwortete Jon lachend. "Wow, na die ist doch mal schnuckelig." Er nickte nach rechts.

"Ebenfalls Tabuzone. Es sei denn du willst Stress mit deinem Bro."

Jon sah noch einmal auf die Rothaarige, die hinter dem Buffett stand . "Das kann das ganz sicher nur Panda sein?"

Harvey und Digger nickten gleichzeitig.

"Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass er einen guten Geschmack hat."

"Wer hat einen guten Geschmack", fragte Joe, der mit fünf Bier in der Hand neben sie getreten war.

"Du" Jon nickte erneut Richtung Tisch.

Joe hielt die Luft an, als er sie dort erblickte. Nervös strich er sich durch die Haare und seine Hände fingen unweigerlich an zu schwitzen. Er stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch und bewegte sich langsam in ihre Richtung. Schon von weitem nahm er ihren Geruch wahr. Diesen Geruch, der ihm so vertraut war und den er seit Jahren immer mal wieder vermisst hatte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er sah von oben auf sie herab. Ihre Figur hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Nur ihre Haare waren jetzt hüft lang und leuchteten in einem kräftigem rot.

"Hallo Kay", stotterte er.

Kayla hatte den ganzen Abend schon Angst vor diesem Moment gehabt und ihr Atem stockte kurz, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie straffte sich innerlich und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. "Hallo Joe, es freut mich das du es doch geschafft hast zu kommen. Es ist schön dich zu sehen."

"Ich freue mich auch", antwortete er mit zittriger Stimme. "Du siehst gut aus. Wow, wann haben wir uns das Letzte Mal gesehen?" Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine Haare.

"Damals als ich bei Matt war", antwortete sie trocken.

Er schluckte. Wie konnte er auch nur annähernd denken, dass sie es vergessen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid so Panda", sagte er leise.

Sie schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter. Panda. Wie lange hatte sie diesen Namen nicht mehr gehört.

"Entschuldigst du mich bitte Joe, ich muss kurz in die Küche. Aber ich komme nachher mal zu euch rüber, wenn das ok ist."

Sie schenkte ihm ein krampfhaftes Lächeln. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Den Blick noch immer an ihr haftend, ging er zur Theke und nahm sich eine Flasche Bier. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihm den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg gehen würde.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass du erwartet hast, dass sie dir freudig um den Hals fällt", sagte Matt, der die Szene beobachtet hatte und ihm mitfühlend auf die rechte Schulter klopfte.

"Natürlich nicht. Sorry, ich bin jetzt echt neben der Spur."

"Sie arbeitet seit ein paar Wochen hier. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du dann mitgehst."

"Ich habe unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht. Ist schon klar", seufzte Joe.

"Nicht nur das, Bro. Nicht nur das."

"Alles ok bei dir?" Jon sah Joe fragend an.

"Hmmmm"

"Na das ist ja mal eine klare Aussage", feixte Jon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kayla war in die Küche geeilt und stand nun mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Kühlschrank. Ihr Brustkorb senkte sich in schnellen Abständen und sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

"Du hast ihn also schon gesehen", hörte sie Courtney, die mit Liv im Türrahmen stand.

"Verdammt, es ist so lange her und noch immer werde ich nervös, wenn er vor mir steht. Aber ich habe es durchgezogen."

"Obwohl du ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wärst?", sagte Liv.

"Natürlich. Ich habe ihn zehn Jahre nicht gesehen. Also in natura."

"Schnucki, ich weiß genau was du damals durchgemacht hast. Aber kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen. Wir waren noch jung." Courtney strich ihr sanft über die Schulter.

Kayla schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns heute nicht an früher denken. Heute Abend wollen wir Spaß haben. Habt ihr gesehen wie fett Taylor geworden ist? Die wird sicher keine dummen Kommentare über irgendjemanden ablassen."

Sie grinste, straffte ihre Schultern, schnappte sich zwei Salatschalen und ging zurück in den Saal.


	2. Ich wollte doch nur auf dich aufpassen

Eine Woche später saß Joe mit seiner Tequilaflasche abseits des Getümmels und grübelte vor sich hin. Dreizehn Jahre! Dreizehn Jahre war es jetzt her und doch kamen die Erinnerungen jedes Jahr automatisch wieder. Er lehnte sich gegen die Polster der Couch und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Hey Kumpel, alles klar bei dir? Warum feierst du nicht. Hey, du hast den Rumble gewonnen", rief Rami Sebei und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Jon setzte sich ihm gegenüber und hielt ihm seine Flasche entgegen. Er wusste genau, warum Joe so schlecht drauf war und seufzte leise auf.

"Mir ist nicht nach feiern zumute", antwortete Joe Anoa'i und stieß mit seiner Flasche gegen die seines Freundes.

"Du denkst wieder an sie, oder? Ich habe nicht vergessen, was für ein Datum heute ist." Jon klopfte ihm auf das Knie.

Joe lächelte ihn an. Sein bester Freund kannte ihn zu genau.

"Darf ich fragen was los ist? Oder möchtest du nicht drüber reden", kam von Rami.

Und natürlich wollte Joe drüber reden. Jedes Jahr redete er mit Jon oder Colby über sie. Über seine Kayla, die er wegen eines dämlichen Fehler vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Seit dieser Zeit hatte er nie wieder eine Frau so lieben können. Und wenn er so nachdachte, hatte er eigentlich nie wieder jemanden geliebt. Ein paarmal hatte er versucht, eine Beziehung einzugehen, doch diese waren nach ein paar Wochen wieder gescheitert.

"Ich denke an meine erste Freundin Kayla. Kayla Zeller. Wir waren seit der Grundschule befreundet und ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich mich in sie verliebe. Sie war meine beste Freundin. In der High School ist es dann passiert. Das war eine Aktion" Joe's Augen strahlten, als er anfing zu erzählen und Rami entging dies nicht.

"Muss ja ein tolles Mädchen gewesen sein. Verdammt Joe, deine Augen leuchten."

Der Samoaner schmunzelte und nickte. "Ja, das war sie. Wir haben uns beide einfach ergänzt. Wir brauchten uns nur ansehen, brauchten keine Worte."

"Und wie seid ihr zusammen gekommen." Der Rothaarige hing gebannt an seinen Lippen.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, hast du schon gehört. Kay geht heute Abend mit Nicolas Fuller ins Golden", sagte Spencer Mitzky und warf seine Schultasche unter die Sportbank.

Digger warf seinem Freund Joe einen Blick zu.

"Kann sie doch, wenn sie Spass daran hat", antwortete Joe knapp.

Doch in seinem innersten brodelte es plötzlich. Seit einigen Monaten machte es ihn wahnsinnig, wenn sie mit einem anderen ausging. Einerseits liebte er es in ihrer Nähe zu sein, andererseits verfluchte er es, weil sein Körper plötzlich heftig auf sie reagierte. Wenn sie jetzt, wie fast an jedem Wochenende bei ihm zu Hause schlief, vermied er es, sich zu ihr zu drehen, weil er immer diesen Drang verspürte sie anzufassen. Sein Herz klopfte im Eiltempo, wenn sie den Raum betrat und ihr Lächeln nahm ihm sämtliche Luft zum Atmen.

"Joe, ich weiß genau, dass du auf sie stehst. Rede mit ihr." Spencer hutzte ihn gegen die Schulter.

"Da ist gar nichts", antwortete Joe schroff.

"Natürlich nicht", kam von Tyson Granger und verdrehte die Augen.

Joe nahm seine Tasche, verließ den Raum und machte sich auf Richtung Chemiesaal. Als er diesen betrat, sah er Kayla bei Nicolas stehen und wie automatisch ballte sich seine Hand zu einer Faust. Als die braunhaarige Junge Frau ihn sah, strahlte sie und kam sofort zu ihm rüber. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihrem besten Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Morgen Babe."

Schlagartig besserte sich seine Laune und er zog sie in seine Arme. "Morgen Panda. Und genug gepaukt für Chemie?"

"Ich hoffe", antwortete sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Ich habe gehört du gehst heute mit Nic aus?"

"Hmmm. Irgendwann muss ich ja mal an den Mann gebracht werden oder?", kicherte sie.

"Aber Nic?" Joe zog die Nase kraus.

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Mrs. Poll, die Chemielehrerin betrat den Raum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joe, dein Bier! Hey, wo hast du deine Gedanken?", wollte Charles wissen, der ihm schon zum Dritten mal mit der Bierflasche gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Habt ihr Kay schon gesehen?", meinte er nur kurz und sah sich sofort wieder im Saal um.

"Die liegt bestimmt schon in Nics Karre", antwortete Charles und wich erschrocken zurück, als Joe ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

Er nahm sich schleunigst sein Bier und verzog sich zum DJ.

"Da drüben kommt sie", meinte Max und deutete auf die Türe.

Joe schluckte, als er sie sah. Sofort war da wieder dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend und sein Herz pochte wie wild. Kurz winkte sie ihm zu setzte sich mit Nic in die Lounge, wo sie sofort die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

"Verdammt Anoai, ich seh dir doch an, dass du Nic am liebsten eine reinhauen willst. Unternimm endlich etwas", meinte Spencer.

"Quatsch, sie ist halt meine beste Freundin. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wir alle kennen Nic", antwortete Joe trocken.

Spencer wollte gerade etwas erwidert, als Shirley an ihnen vorbei rannte. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst Charles, kapier das endlich."

Charles kam mit einer Tequilaflasche in der Hand grinsend neben die Jungs und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Was hast du wieder angestellt?, wollte Spencer wissen.

"Ach, die Schlampe. Zuerst macht sie mich heiß und dann lässt sie mich abblitzen."

"Das nennt man Taktik, Bro." Joe grinste ihn an.

"Arschloch. Wie ich sehe hat Kay Spass. Shit, vielleicht hätte ich sie um ein Date bitten sollen."

"Seid wann stehst du denn auf sie?", wollte Digger wissen.

"Seitdem sie verdammt heiße Titten und nen Knackarsch bekommen hat."

"Hey, du sprichst von meiner besten Freundin", zischte Joe ihn jetzt an.

"Dann seh es doch als Kompliment an deine beste Freundin. Es kann nicht jeder von sich behaupten, dass seine beste Freundin ein Top Schuss ist."

Kayla war mit Nic auf die Tanzfläche gegangen und lag jetzt eng in seinen Armen. Immer wieder strich der braungebrannte blonde Mann ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr. Als er eine Hand auf ihren Po legte und sie noch enger an sich ran zog, sodass sie seine Erregung an ihrem Becken spürte, wollte sie sich sofort von ihm losreißen. Doch da wurde Nic schon von ihr weggezogen.

"Noch näher und du weißt morgen nicht mal mehr deinen Namen", zischte Joe und sah wütend auf den jungen Mann.

"Was geht denn mit dir ab?", fauchte der ihn an.

Kayla stellte sich sofort zwischen die beiden und drückte ihre kleine Hand gegen Joe's Brust. "Babe, es ist gut."

"Gar nichts ist gut", schrie Joe sie an, sodass sie erschrocken zurückwich.

Völlig konfus starrte sie ihn zuerst nur an, drehte sich dann um und lief Richtung Ausgang.

"Kayla, es tut mir leid", rief er und folgte ihr. Draußen angekommen packte er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. "Sorry Panda."

"Was sollte das?", schrie sie.

Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare und senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie schnaubte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh nach Hause. Hab keine Lust mehr auf Party. Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Ich will das nicht", murmelte Joe.

"Was?"

"Ich will nicht, dass dich jemand anfasst."

"Joe, ich entscheide, ob mich jemand anfasst oder nicht. Klar? Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit dir in letzter Zeit los ist. Egal, mit wem ich ausgehe, immer hast du was dran auszusetzen."

"Sie sind nichts für dich", zischte er.

"Achso. Na, vielleicht sollte ich mein Leben lang alleine bleiben und als alte Jungfer sterben. Euch Kerle soll einer verstehen", antwortete sie sarkastisch. Sie drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte von ihm weg.

"Ich liebe dich Panda", rief er.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um, kam wieder auf ihn zu und sah ihn an. Behutsam legte sie ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange. "Das weiß ich Babe. Aber so machst du unsere Freundschaft nur kaputt, wenn..."

"Nein, du verstehst mich nicht. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Nicht als besten Freund. Ich will dich Kayla. Scheiße verdammt." Er trat mit seinem Fuß gegen die Mülltonne, die an der Wand stand.

"Aha", kam nur leise von ihr.

Joe legte ihr seine Finger unter das Kinn und sah sie an. "Ich weiß selber nicht, was mit mir los ist. Hey, du bist Kayla, mein Panda. Ich muss auf dich aufpassen. Mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht. Aber seit ein paar Monaten kriege ich kaum noch Luft, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich will mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren vergraben, obwohl ich den Geruch von ihnen schon seit Jahren kenne. Wenn ich dich ansehe, werde ich wahnsinnig. Und wenn es jemand anderes tut, dann würde ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Scheiße, wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt einfach küssen."

"Dann tue es, verdammt noch mal", presste sie hervor.

Joe legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, beugte sich zu ihr runter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort schlangen ihre kleinen Arme sich um seinen Hals und ihre Zunge spielte an seiner Unterlippe. Joe knurrte leise auf, öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund tauchen.

"Wow", keuchte er nach einigen Minuten und lockerte den Griff um ihren Körper. Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Warum hast du mir nicht früher etwas gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.

"Weil ich ein Mann bin und..."

"Ok, das reicht als Antwort", lachte sie.

"Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Ich hatte Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft dadurch kaputt geht. Seit Wochen versuche ich schon Ausreden zu finden, dass ich nicht bei dir sein muss, geschweige den schlafen. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Ausrede parat hatte und du mich gefragt hast, war das dann hinfällig. Es hat mir gereicht, einfach neben dir zu liegen."

"Mir nicht", grummelte er.

"Blödmann."

"Was die anderen wohl sagen werden?"

"Die werden schockiert und am Boden zerstört sein", antwortete sie theatralisch.

Joe nahm ihre Finger zwischen seine und zog sie wieder in den Saal.


	3. Alpträume

"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich mir so etwas ausdenken?", schrie Kayla und sah Joe vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du konntest ihn doch noch nie ausstehen", antwortete er nur. Er nestelte an der Kordel seiner Jacke herum und vermied es sie anzusehen.

Kayla sprang vom Sessel auf stellte sich jetzt vor ihn.

"Und deswegen erfindet man eine Vergewaltigung? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein." Sie tippte mit den Fingern gegen ihre Stirn. "Du hast vollkommen den Verstand verloren."

"Charles würde keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Ich kenne ihn seit dem Kindergarten."

Kaylas Wut stieg ins kannte fast genauso lange, doch gegen seinen besten Freund hatte sie keine Chance. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn ernst an.

"Dann ist jetzt wohl alles geklärt. Scher dich mit deinem Freund zum Teufel. Ich möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben", zischte sie.

"Panda..." Joe fasste an ihre Schulter, doch sie wehrte ihn ab und drehte sich um.

Sie schluchzte auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Matt war sofort bei ihr und zog sie in die Arme. Joe machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sein Bruder gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er es lassen sollte.

"Ich glaube dir Kay. Ich komme nachher nochmal mit Summer bei dir vorbei. Und geht zur Polizei, hörst du", flüsterte er. Sie nickte und sah ihn dankbar an. Kurz küsste sie Joe's älteren Bruder auf die Wange, nahm dann ihre Handtasche und verließ den Raum.

Joe sah aus dem Fenster und sah ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

"Glaub mir Bro, du machst da gerade einen riesigen Fehler", seufzte Matt und verließ den Raum.

Joe wälzte sich in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. Schweißperlen liefen sein Gesicht entlang und immer wieder stöhnte er leicht auf.

"Panda", murmelte Joe immer wieder und vor seinem inneren Auge erschien der Strand seines Heimatortes.

Joe und seine Clique saßen um das Lagerfeuer der Abschlussparty des Colleges, als ihre Klassenkameradin Lindsay auf sie zugerannt kam.

"Joe, Spencer, ihr müsst sofort zu den Dünen. Er bringt ihn um", keuchte das zierliche Schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Sie stütze kurz ihr Hände auf die Knie und sah sich um.

"Wer bringt wen um?", fragte Digger.

"Ben...Charles", rief sie nur und lief an ihnen vorbei zum Schuldirektor.

Die Jungs sprangen auf und rannten in die Richtung, aus der Lindsay gekommen war. Von weitem hörten sie Ben wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßen und seine Fäuste schlugen immer wieder in Charles Gesicht. Dieser saß auf seinen Knien und stöhnte nur noch auf. Joe's Schritte wurden schneller, als er sah, dass sein Bester Freund jetzt mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden fiel und riss Ben von ihm fort. "Was hast du für ein Problem?", brüllte er und schubste den hundert Kilo Mann zu Boden.

"Dieses dämlich Arschloch hat Courtney vergewaltigt", schluchzte Ben jetzt und zeigte auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die etwa zehn Meter weg im Sand saßen. Courtney war mit einer Decke umwickelt und schüttelte immer wieder unter Heulkrämpfen den Kopf.

"Charles, was ist hier passiert?", wollte Joe jetzt wissen.

"Ach, die Weiber. Sind doch alle gleich. Machen dich zuerst an und dann lassen sie dich abblitzen", lallte der Dunkelblonde, der aufstand und sich den Sand von den Knien klopfte.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Charlie, sag mir das es nicht wahr ist."

"Hey, zuerst wollte sie", versuchte der sich zu rechtfertigen.

Joe packte ihn jetzt am Kragen und hob ihn mit einem Satz vom Boden. "Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Immer wieder schüttelte er kräftig an Charles Armen.

Doch der sah nur stumm auf den Boden. In Joe's Gehirn herrschte Leere und er starrte seinen besten Freund nur fassungslos an.

"Tretet bitte alle zurück", rief Mr. Foltani, der Schuldirektor und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

Joe ballte die Faust zusammen und schlug sie Charles mit voller Wucht in den Magen, sodass dieser erneut zu Boden ging.

"Du dämlicher Wichser. Wie konntest du so etwas tun", schrie Joe. Hilflos nahm er beide Hände an den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was gerade hier passierte. Er dachte, dass er seinen besten Freund kennen würde.

"Beruhige dich Joe. Die Polizei kommt gleich und wird das klären." Mr. Foltani legte behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter des Samoaners.

Langsam senkte der seine Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Als er seinen Kopf nach links drehte, sah er Courtney mit einem Sanitäter zum Krankenwagen gehen. An ihrer Seite Kayla, die behutsam ihren Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

"Minimaus, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Joe Ben's Schwester zu. Doch Courtney nahm ihn überhaupt nicht wahr. Er schluckte hart, als seine Exfreundin ihn jetzt vorwurfsvoll ansah.

"Aber er würde dich ja nie anlügen, nicht wahr Joe", presste sie durch ihre Lippen.

Sie hatte diese Worte leise gesagt, doch sofort brannten sie sich in Joe's Kopf. Bevor irgendeiner auch nur reagieren konnte, war er auf Charles zugestürmt und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein.

"Kayla", schrie Joe.

"Joe, wach auf. Joe! Los komm schon", hörte er Colby und keuchend setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Sein Brustkorb ging in schnellem Tempo auf und ab und der Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinunter. Er lehnte sich zurück, fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Panda?" Colby reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und setzte sich neben ihn.

Joe nickte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sofort hatte er ihr Gesicht wieder vor sich.


	4. Sorge um Matt

Joe stand gerade in der Dusche seines Hotels, als es von draußen heftig gegen die Badezimmertüre hämmerte.

"Bin gleich soweit Colby", rief er.

"Joe, mach sofort auf", hörte er seinen Freund aufgebracht brüllen und wieder klopfte es wild gegen die Türe.

Er drehte das Wasser ab, trat aus der Dusche und band sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte. Als er die Türe öffnete, sah er in die bleichen Gesichter seines Freundes und seines Chefs.

"Was ist los Paul"

"Leati hat mich gerade angerufen, weil er dich nicht erreicht hat. Matt hatte einen Herzinfarkt", sagte Paul und Joe, dessen Gesicht sofort aschfahl wurde, ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder.

Er griff mit zittrigen Fingern zum Handy und sah die Nummer seines Dad's etliche Male auf seinem Display leuchten.

"Was ist mit ihm?", stammelte Joe und er hielt kurz die Luft an, weil er Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

"Er liegt auf der Intensivstation im Medical Center. Ich habe Leati gesagt, dass ich dich sofort losschicke."

"Aber was ist mit der Con?"

"Ist schon geklärt", antwortete Paul.

"Ok, danke", kam nur leise von Joe.

Langsam stand er auf und holte seine Sachen aus dem Schrank, um sie in seinen Trolley zu räumen.

"Geh dich anziehen, ich mach das schon", sagte Colby und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. Joe nickte nur stumm und ging ins Bad zurück, um sich seine Hose zu holen.

"Er soll mich sofort anrufen, wenn er angekommen ist. Das Flugticket hat Steph schon für ihn am Schalter hinterlegen lassen."

Paul nickte Colby kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum. Joe kam jetzt mit leicht zittrigen Beinen aus dem Bad, nahm sein Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Vaters.

"Dad, ich bin es. Wie geht es ihm?" Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare und lauschte in den Hörer. "Ich packe gerade und mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Nein, ich komme mit dem Taxi ins Medical. Bis heute Abend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nervös betrat Joe nach fünf Stunden die Intensivstation des Krankenhauses und sah schon von weitem seine Schwestern, die im Flur auf und ab liefen. Als Vanessa ihn sah, fiel sie ihm schluchzend in die Arme.

"Es ist so schön, dass du da bist."

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er sofort.

"Er hat unbeschreibliches Glück gehabt und ist jetzt soweit stabil. Mandy hatte Gott sei Dank ihr Handy bei ihm liegen lassen, als sie die Kinder abgeholt hat. Als sie dann zurückgefahren sind, haben sie ihn in der Garage gefunden. Die Ärzte sagen, dass er spätestens eine Stunde später tot gewesen wäre."

"Kann ich zu ihm".

"Mum und Dad sind gerade noch bei ihm. Es sollen immer nur zwei Leute rein", antwortete sie und er nickte.

Er ging jetzt zu seinen Schwestern Summer und Myritza und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Wo sind die Kinder?"

"Mandy hatte sie zu ihrer Mutter gebracht und holt sie gerade dort ab. Madi ist total aufgelöst", antwortete Vanessa.

Die Türe zum Zimmer öffnete sich und seine Mutter trat mit verheulten Augen aus der Türe. Sofort hatte Joe einen Kloß im Hals, denn für ihn gab es nichts schrecklicheres, als seine Mum weinen zu sehen. Als die ihren Jüngsten sah, ließ sie sich stumm in seine Arme fallen. Sanft strich er ihr über den Hinterkopf und küsste ihre Stirn.

"Es wird alle gut Mum. Matt schafft das", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

"Schön das du da bist, Junge", hörten er seinen Vater neben sich sagen und er hob den Kopf.

"Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Sicher", antwortete Leati.

Joe desinfizierte sich zuerst die Hände und betrat dann mit seiner Schwester Myritza den Raum. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er seinen großen, sonst so starken Bruder an den etlichen Apparaten angeschlossen sah. Er zog zwei Stühle ans Bett und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Behutsam griff er nach der riesigen Hand, die völlig blass vor ihm lag.

"Hey Matti, ich bin es", flüsterte er und drückte langsam die Finger.

Matt keuchte kurz auf und öffnete leicht seine Augen. "Hi Kleiner."

Joe blinzelte einige Tränen weg und lächelte ihn gequält an. "Musstest du wieder ne große Show abziehen, huh? Was machst du für Sachen?"

"Du weißt doch, dass ich auf große Auftritte stehe."

"Ja, aber die sollst du im Ring haben und nicht außerhalb."

"Keine Ahnung, was los war. Ich wollte am Motorrad rumschrauben und weiß nur noch, dass mir schlecht wurde. Und dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht." Kurz presste er die Lippen zusammen und schluckte schwer. "Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Myritza, nahm das Wasserglas und half ihm einen Schluck zu trinken.

"Danke"

Er keuchte erneut auf und schloss seine Augen. Myritza sah Joe verzweifelt an und dieser nickte Richtung Türe. "Schlaf du dich erstmal aus, Bro. Wir kommen morgen wieder, ok."

Matt nickte kurz und war auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Joe's Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er aus dem Zimmer trat und Kayla im Arm seiner Mutter sah, die immer noch schluchzte.

"Wie geht es ihm? Ich habe es eben erst von Mandy erfahren", fragte sie.

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat unbeschreibliches Glück gehabt", antwortete Leati.

"Er hat schon vor ein paar Wochen über Schmerzen in der Brust und Übelkeit geklagt. Und da haben Mandy und ich ihm schon gesagt, dass er einen Arzt aufsuchen soll. Dieser Idiot", stammelte Kayla.

"Ganz Anoai", sprudelte es aus Joe heraus.

Kayla sah ihn kurz an. "Ja, scheint so."

"Lasst uns nach Hause fahren und erst einmal in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken. Der Arzt meinte, dass er erst einmal Ruhe braucht. Wir werden morgen früh wieder kommen", sagte das Oberhaupt der Anoai's und alle stimmten ihm zu.

"Ich werde mir ein Taxi nehmen und nach Mandy und den Kindern sehen", meinte Joe.

"Ich kann dich bei ihr absetzen. Ich wohne nicht weit von ihr", kam von Kayla.

"Das wäre nett von dir", antwortete er.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend stieg er dann in ihrem Wagen. Die Fahrt verlief die ersten Minuten schweigend und Joe war innerlich total angespannt. Er räusperte sich kurz und drehte sich leicht zu ihr.

"Ich hoffe es gefällt dir an unserer Schule zu unterrichten", versuchte er das Eis zu brechen.

"Als Summer mir von der Stellenausschreibung erzählt hatte, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als mich zu bewerben. Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß", antwortete sie.

"Glaub ich dir. Du hast deinen Traum verwirklicht."

"Du deinen ja leider nicht. Ich werde nie in die Fußstapfen meiner Familie treten. Ich will Football spielen. Diesen Satz höre ich noch immer." Kayla lachte leicht auf.

"Es war aber so geplant. Aber die Scheiß Verletzungen haben mir echt einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Und was anderes als Wrestling konnte ich dann nicht. Oder kannst du dir mich im Businessoutfit vorstellen? "

"Hey, du bist im Main bei Wrestlemania. Besser kann man es doch nicht haben", antwortete sie.

"Du schaust Wrestling?"

"Natürlich", kam leise von ihr.

"Hör mal Panda..."

"Joe, bitte nenne mich nicht mehr so", flüsterte sie.

"Ok, sorry", antwortete er.

Der Wagen hielt jetzt vor einem kleinen weißen Einfamilienhaus und Joe sah sie an.

"Kay, ich würde es am liebsten rückgängig machen, glaub mir. Ich war so dumm damals, aber ich kann es nicht, verstehst du. Ich weiß, dass Charles..."

"Bitte geh jetzt."

"Danke fürs Herbringen", sagte er und stieg langsam aus dem Auto.

Er sah ihr hinterher bis sie um die Ecke gebogen war und schlug dann mit voller Wucht mit der Faust gegen Mandys Briefkasten. "Scheisse", raunte er.

"Der kann auch nichts dafür", hörte er seine Ex Schwägerin, die hinter ihm stand.

"Sorry", antwortete er leise und ging auf sie zu.

Sie zog Joe an sich und drückte ihn fest. "Schön das du da bist. Ich kriege Madi einfach nicht beruhigt und sie wird froh sein ihren Onkel zu sehen."

Die beiden gingen ins Haus und Mandy nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wintergarten, wo Joe auch schon den Kopf seiner Nichte auf der großen Liege sah. Er ging in ihre Richtung, klopfte kurz gegen den Türrahmen und sah sie an.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Joe", schluchzte Madi, sprang auf und warf sich ihrem Onkel in die Arme.

"Alles gut. Hey, ihm geht es schon viel besser."

"Ich hatte solche Angst um ihn."

"Weiß ich. Ich doch auch. Komm, ich bring dich erstmal auf dein Zimmer, du bist eiskalt."

Er schob sie vor sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dann die Treppe hoch bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort legte er sich auf ihr Bett, zog sie neben sich und deckte sie zu. Sanft strich er immer wieder ihren Arm entlang und er merkte, dass ihr Atem langsam ruhiger wurde.

"Dein Dad ist eine harte Nuss, der packt das", flüsterte er.

"Er hat schon seit ein paar Wochen Probleme mit dem Atmen. Mum hat schon oft mit ihm geschimpft, dass er zum Arzt gehen soll, aber er hat nicht auf sie gehört."

"Du kennst ihn doch. Er ist ein sturer Bock."

"Hmmm", hörte er Madi nur noch leise murmeln.

Joe grinste ein wenig, denn das hatte früher schon bei Madison funktioniert. Sobald er gemeinsam mit ihr gekuschelt hatte und sie streichelte, war sie sofort eingeschlafen.

Er deckte sie noch einmal zu, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging runter in die Küche, wo Mandy schon mit Kaffee und Sandwiches wartete.

"Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Joe und griff beherzt zu, denn seid Leatis Anruf hatte er noch nichts zu sich genommen.

Still aß er vor sich hin und Mandy schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du musst Kay verstehen. Es war damals nicht einfach."

Joe hob den Kopf.

"Matt hat mir alles erzählt."

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für sie war. Und ich bereue, was ich getan habe. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Verdammt, ich habe es lange verdrängt, aber als ich sie auf dem Klassentreffen wiedergesehen habe, waren alle diese Dinge wieder da. Seitdem kann ich nicht mehr schlafen."

"Du magst sie noch sehr, oder?"

"Ich habe damit eigentlich nie aufgehört. Wie oft habe ich gewünscht, dass sie bei mir wäre. Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, sie irgendwie aufzusuchen."

"Das Schlechte Gewissen?"

"Ich habe noch immer ihren enttäuschten Blick vor Augen, damals am Strand. Verdammt, was war ich ein Idiot."

"Du warst jung", versuchte Mandy ihn zu beruhigen.

"Aber ich hätte meiner Freundin, meiner besten Freundin glauben müssen."

"Hättest du. Aber es ist passiert. Mach dich nicht fertig, Joe. So und nun iss, bevor ich böse werde. Außerdem spar dir die Wut für deinen Bruder. Glaub mal, der kann was erleben, wenn er wieder fit ist."

"Yes, Mam", antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln.


	5. Sprachlos

Matt hatte wirklich unbeschreibliches Glück gehabt und konnte nach drei Wochen wieder entlassen werden. Stephanie wollte Fastlane ein wenig spannender gestalten und hatte Joe einfach untertauchen lassen. Und so saß er jetzt mit seinem Bruder auf der Terrasse seines Elternhauses und genoß zwei Wochen Freizeit.

"Courtney hat mich übrigens morgen auf eine "Back to Highschool" Party eingeladen. Ich glaube das Klassentreffen hat sie geprägt", erzählte Joe und nippte an seinem Cappuccino.

"Seitdem sie schwanger ist, kommt sie eh auf die Verrücktesten Ideen", sagte Matt lachend.

"Ich finde die Idee ja nicht so wird sicher auch da sein."

"Natürlich. Du kennst Minimaus. Sie wird nichts unversucht lassen, dass ihr beide euch versöhnt.

"Unsere Minimaus. Die Mutter Theresa aus Pensacola."

"Und nach der Sache damals ist sie noch schlimmer geworden. Sie arbeitet ehrenamtlich im Frauenhaus."

"Hat eigentlich von Charles noch jemand etwas gehört?"

"Er hat nach seiner Freilassung seine Eltern noch einmal kurz besucht und ist dann nach Kanada gezogen."

"Besser für ihn. Ich denke nicht, dass er hier lange überlebt hätte."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Abend betrat Joe mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das Haus von Courtney und ihrem Ehemann Greg. Und kaum stand er im Wohnzimmer, da sah er sie. Kayla stand mit zwei Frauen am Kamin und unterhielt sich. Joe schluckte hart, denn seid dem Klassentreffen war er wieder da. Dieser Drang, wenn er sie sah. Er wollte sie nur noch an sich ziehen und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren zu vergraben. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er noch solche Gefühle für sie haben könnte. Als würde ein Blitz ihn treffen, zuckte er kurz zusammen, als ihr Blick den seinen traf. Kurz nickte sie ihm zu und widmete sich dann wieder der Dame rechts von sich.

"Hey Mister Sexy", hörte er Courtney neben sich.

"Hi Minimaus. Danke für die Einladung. Ihr habt es sehr schön hier?"

Courtney nestelte an seinem Hemdkragen. "Du hast dir natürlich die Einrichtung angesehen?"

Joe grinste sie an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich seh lieber dich an."

"Als ob", lachte sie.

Joe's Handy klingelte und er drückte die Annahmetaste. "Yup Jon, was gibt es. Na, da kannst du lange stehen. Ich bin auf einer Party. Warum hast du nicht geschrieben, dass du kommst."

"Ist das der Verrückte?", wollte Courtney wissen und Joe nickte.

Sie nahm ihm grinsend das Telefon ab. "Hey Jon, hier ist Courtney. Chipley Ave Nr. 10. Natürlich bist du Willkommen. Bis gleich." Dann drückte sie Joe das Handy in die Hand. "So macht man das."

Joe schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ließ sich von ihr zum Tisch ziehen, wo ihre Eltern saßen. Sofort war er in einer angeregten Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater, sodass er Kayla für den Moment vergessen konnte.

"Hey, Bro, alles klar", hörte er Jons Stimme hinter sich.

"Das ging aber flott. Bist du geflogen?"

"Nein, aber der Taxifahrer war wohl im früheren Leben Rennfahrer", antwortete der Blonde.

Er schüttelte den Herrschaften am Tisch die Hände und platzierte sich neben Ben.

"Was darf ich dir anbieten Jon?"

Kayla stand neben ihm mit einem voll beladenen Tablett und lächelte ihn an. Joe hatte sofort seinen Blick auf ihr und seufzte leise auf.

"Ein Bier bitte", antwortete Jon und Kayla stellte es vor ihn auf den Tisch.

"Ein Tonic für dich Joe?"

"Ja, danke", sagte er.

Er sah sie durchdringend mit seinen grauen Augen an und Jon spürte sofort, wie nervös Kayla neben ihm wurde. Grinsend nippte er an seinem Glas.

Nach einigen Stunden und etlichen Bieren ging Jon in den Garten und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah Kayla mit Courtney einige Meter weiter auf einer der Bänke sitzen. Als Courtney ihn sah, winkte sie ihn zu sich er ging zu den beiden rüber.

"Hast du mal ein Auge auf sie. Ich hole ihr mal ein Glas Wasser."

"Zuviel intus, huh?"

Courtney nickte." Normalerweise trinkt sie nicht."

"Ok, verstehe. Es hat wohl einen Grund, warum sie es heute getan hat", grinste er sie an.

"Yup. Der Grund sitzt drinnen am Tisch trägt Bart und wird der nächste WWE Champion."

"Pfft, also bist du kein Fan von mir. Schäm dich", antwortete Jon lächelnd.

Er setzte sich neben Kayla, als Courtney in Richtung Haus zurück ging und sah sie an. "Alles gut?"

"Klar", sagte sie leise, doch man hörte, dass er ihr überhaupt nicht gut ginge.

Er hörte, wie sie tief einatmete und dann ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

"Ich kann es nicht einfach vergessen, verstehst du das? Ich nehme an, dass er dir davon erzählt hat."

Instinktiv griff Jon nach ihrer Hand und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich verstehe ich das. Aber Joe..."

"Ja ich weiß. Er war jung und dumm. Das habe ich schon so oft gehört. So oft. Alle haben ihm zugehört. Nur mir hat niemand wirklich zugehört."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und er sah, wie ihre Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen.

"Ich höre dir zu", flüsterte er.

FLASHBACK

Es war Halloween und Gwyn Porter hatte alle zu einer großen Party eingeladen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und Kayla war auf der Suche nach Joe. Sie ging in den ersten Stock und traf dort auf Bettany, die völlig aufgelöst aus dem Gästezimmer kam.

"Was ist los, Bet?"

Doch die Blondine sah sie nur kurz an und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Neugierig ging Kayla in Richtung des Zimmers, aus der sie gekommen war und sah Charles nur mit Hose bekleidet vor dem Bett stehen.

"Charles, was ist passiert?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an.

"Du fehlst mir gerade noch", zischte er sie an.

Kayla betrat das Zimmer und stellte sich vor ihn. "Was ist mit dir los? Hast du dich mit Bet gestritten?"

Sie wollte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter legen, doch er packte ihr Handgelenk und blickte sie wütend an.

"Es ist immer dasselbe. Ihr tut immer so, als würdet ihr mich nett finden und dann lasst ihr mich abblitzen."

"Vielleicht solltest du mal überlegen, ob es nicht an dir liegt, wenn die Frauen das tun. Und jetzt lass mich los. Du tust mir weh", fauchte sie ihn jetzt an.

Doch er ließ nicht los, sondern zog sie an sich, drehte sich mit ihr und trat mit seinem Fuß die Türe zu. Grinsend schloss er diese dann ab.

"Was soll das Charles? Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn. Du bist betrunken."

"Ich will dich Kay, ich wollte dich schon immer. Aber nein, mein Freund musste sich dich ja krallen."

"Charlie, hör auf damit."

Er drückte sie jetzt gegen die Wand und sah sie durchdringend an. Kayla erschrak, als er langsam näher kam und anfing mit der Zunge ihr Ohr entlang zu lecken. Sie wollte aufschreien, doch er riss seine Hand nach oben und umfasste ihren Hals.

"Keinen Ton", knurrte er und presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren.

Die Dunkelhaarige spürte seine Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe und roch seinen Atem, der aus einer Mischung von Whiskey und Rauch bestand. Wieder wollte sie losschreien, doch sofort drückte er seine Hände zusammen und sie röchelte auf.

"Charles", keuchte sie.

"Charles, immer nur Charles. Der nette Charles, der Kumpel. Sag mir, warum er und nicht ich."

"Ich liebe ihn", wimmerte Kayla.

"Ich liebe ihn", äffte er sie nach.

Seine linke Hand griff jetzt unter ihren Rock und Kayla schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte nicht."

"Als ob du nicht drauf stehen würdest", fauchte er und ließ ihren Hals jetzt los.

Ehe sie noch reagieren konnte, spürte sie seine Faust in ihrem Gesicht und sogleich diesen Geschmack von Eisen im Mund. Er griff in ihr Haar, zog sie herum, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Seine rechte Hand umschloß sofort wieder ihren Hals und Kayla riss die Augen auf, als er ihren Slip zur Seite schob. Mit einer Hand öffnete er seine Hose und drang in sie ein.

"Nein", schluchzte sie.

Doch Charles stöhnte ihr nur ins Ohr und rammte sein Glied immer wieder in sie hinein.

"Ich schätze mal so hart hat er es dir noch nicht besorgt. Dafür ist der gute Joe viel zu romantisch", knurrte er.

Kayla wünschte sich nur noch weit weg. Sie dachte an das Landhaus ihrer Oma in Kentucky, wo sie als Kind immer in den Ferien war. Sie dachte an Joe, ihren Joe, den sie so abgöttisch liebte. Leise fing sie an ihren Lieblingssong zu summen und stumm liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Nach für sie unendlichen Minuten zog er sich aus ihr heraus und sie sah, wie er sich eins von den Shirts nahm, die auf dem Sessel im Zimmer lagen und aufstöhnte. Sie war aus Angst wie gelähmt und sah ihn nur stumm an. Langsam zog er seine Hose hoch, kam auf sie zu und packte ihren Arm.

"Er wird mir glauben, verlass dich drauf. Ich werde ihm einfach sagen, dass du mich verführt hast, weil ich betrunken war. Also sagst du am Besten nichts. Ich hoffe, du hast unseren Fick so genossen wie ich, du Schlampe."

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

FLASHBACK ENDE

"Den Rest wird Joe dir ja sicher erzählt haben", sagte sie leise und sah Jon, der sie einfach nur anstarrte.

"Es tut mir so leid Kayla", kam dann irgendwann leise von ihm. Er nahm ihre linke Hand und küsste sie behutsam.

"Ich kann ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Wir waren auch seit Kindertagen befreundet und ich dachte das er mich kennt. Natürlich habe ich Charles nicht gemocht, aber das hätte ich ihm doch nicht angetan."

"Natürlich nicht."

"Hier ist dein Wasser", hörte sie Courtney hinter sich schluchzen. Sie setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und legte den Kopf auf deren Schulter. "Ich wollte nicht lauschen."

"Schon gut. Vielleicht hätte ich mit dir drüber reden sollen, denn du weißt, wie ich mich fühle."

"Kay, siehst du nicht, wie er leidet. Verdammt, er würde alles dafür geben, um es ungeschehen zu machen."

"Oh ja, das würde er. Weißt du, was er jedes Jahr an eurem Trennungstag macht?", kam von Jon.

Kayla hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Dann hob sie fragend ihre Schultern.

"Er betrinkt sich."

"Joe?", kam es gleichzeitig aus den Mündern der beiden Frauen.

"Es ist nur dieser eine Tag und danach schwört er jedes Mal, es im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr zu tun. Glaubt mir, es ist nicht angenehm, wenn man mit seinem besten Freund auf der Toilette ist und ihm die Haare festhält, damit er sich in Ruhe auskotzen kann."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nach so langer Zeit noch dran denkt. Das er an mich denkt."

"An deinem Geburtstag, an euren Jahrestag und so weiter. Er hat dich nie vergessen und wird es auch nicht. Hast du dich nicht mal gefragt, warum er keine Freundin hat oder warum er nicht verheiratet ist? Du bist der Grund."

Kayla stand jetzt langsam auf und fasste sich mit der Rechten Hand durch ihre langen Haare. "Das ist jetzt gerade ein bisschen viel. Courtney, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich werde mir ein Taxi nehmen und nach Hause fahren. Ich komm den Wagen dann morgen Nachmittag abholen."

"Ist gut, Süße", antwortete diese.

Die Rothaarige beugte sich noch einmal zu Jon und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Danke fürs Zuhören. Und bitte nicht böse sein, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit."

"Er hat Dreizehn Jahre gewartet. Da kommt es auf ein paar Tage mehr auch nicht an. Schlaf gut."

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und ging dann durch den Garten. Jon sah ihr hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. "Das wird ne harte Nuss Sweet Mummy. Meinst die schaffen das?"

"Ich bin mir sicher. Und wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

"Sweet Mummy", antwortete er schelmisch grinsend.

"Nein, ist das süß Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Dean... du so gefühlvoll bist", sagte Courtney, drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und schob ihn Richtung Haus.

" Aber nicht verraten. Sonst muss ich dich umbringen und irgendwo in Vegas verbudeln."


	6. Du gehörtst zu meinem Leben

"Ich warne dich Anoa'i. Sollte ich ihm begegnen, dann reiße ich dir den Schädel ab", schnaubte Kayla.

Matt lachte kurz und hielt ihr die Türe zur Arena auf.

"Jetzt sei mal ehrlich Honey. Wenn du ihm wirklich nicht sehen willst, warum bist du dann mitgefahren? Außerdem lässt es sich nicht vermeiden. Wir gehen nämlich gleich Backstage."

"Du bist so ein Arsch. Sorry Koa, so was sagt man nicht", sagte sie, als Matt's Sohn sie grinsend ansah. "Im Saal wäre ich ihm sicher nie begegnet. Ich mache das nur, weil deine Mutter mich darum gebeten hat."

"Für sie bist du eine Anoa'i. Das war schon immer so."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Kayla und lächelte jetzt.

Für Joe's Mutter Lisa war damals eine Welt zusammengebrochen, als Joe ihr erzählte, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Lange plagte Kayla ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie es nicht über das Herz brachte, es Leati und Patricia selber zu sagen. Von heute auf morgen hatte sie das Haus der Anoa'i nicht mehr betreten und den wahren Grund verschwiegen. Kayla konnte nicht im geringsten ahnen, was Lisa ihrem Sohn an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als damals alles rausgekommen war. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte Joe seine Eltern nicht so einfach belügen.

Die Junge Frau lief jetzt hinter Matt und Koa her, die zum Popcorn Stand wollten. Madison war schon mit ihren Großeltern zu den Plätzen gegangen. Überall in der großen Arena hingen Bilder von Joe und sie musste schmunzeln, als sie die ganzen jungen Mädchen sah, die davor Fotos machten. Matt und sein Sohn kauften zwei große Eimer Popcorn und die drei schlenderten nun zu einer großen Türe, vor der zwei Männer postiert waren. Der Security grüßte Matt und winkte die drei durch.

"Hey Matt, schön dich zu sehen? Wie geht es dir?, rief Colby von weitem und zog Matt in seine Arme.

"Wieder gut. Danke."

"Sind die anderen noch nicht da?"

"Doch, aber die sitzen schon auf den Plätzen. Mum ist so nervös und sie denkt, dass sie Joe auch nervös macht. Darf ich dir übrigens Kayla vorstellen."

Colby reichte Kayla die Hand. "Das ist also Kayla. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Schön dich kennenzulernen."

"Danke", stammelte Kayla. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was Joe seinen Jungs erzählt hatte.

"Hi Pa... Kayla. Was machst du denn hier", hörte sie Joe's Stimme hinter sich und sofort verkrampfte sich ihr Magen.

Als sie sich umdrehte, musste sie die Luft anhalten, denn er sah in seinem Ringgear einfach toll aus.

"Deine Mum hat mich gebeten mitzukommen. Und du weißt, ich konnte ihr noch nie etwas abschlagen", antwortete sie tapfer lächelnd.

Er musste schmunzeln und erinnerte sich.

FLASHBACK 08.10.2000

"Das könnt ihr vergessen Leute, ehrlich mal", fauchte Kayla und sah in den riesigen Spiegel des Brautmodengeschäft.

Joe und Matt saßen auf ihren Hockern und bissen sich auf die Unterlippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Es steht dir so gut. Und es ist doch nur dieser eine Tag. Summer heiratet doch nur einmal", sagte Patricia.

"Ja, und irgendwann heiratet Vanessa und dann Joe...puh." Sie sah erneut in den Spiegel und zog die Nase kraus.

"Du siehst aus wie..." Joe hielt kurz inne.

"Sag das Richtige Babe, ansonsten kastrier ich dich." Sie sah ihn durch den Spiegel scharf an.

"Wie ein süßer Cupcake." Gleichzeitig prusteten er und Matt los.

"So das war's", schrie Kayla und hüpfte vom Hocker.

"Lass dich nicht ärgern. Du siehst toll aus. Joe, lass sie in Ruhe." Patricia schlug ihrem Sohn auf den Oberarm.

Joe stand auf, stellte sich hinter Kayla und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Sorry Panda. Ich wollte dich nur ärgern. Du siehst fabelhaft aus."

"Ehrlich?"

"Ehrlich."

FLASHBACK ENDE

"Hey Kay, schön dich zu sehen", hörte sie Jon's Stimme hinter sich.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Darf ich dir meine Freundin Renee vorstellen?"

Kayla lächelte die Blondine an. "Ich wusste doch, dass da was läuft. Wenn ihr zwei ein Interview gebt, dann brodelt die Luft."

"Merkt man das echt?", meinte Renee und ihre Wangen färbten sich zartrosa.

"Yup"

Jon begrüßte Matt und hob Koa durch die Luft.

"So, wir müssen auf unsere Plätze. Kommst du Kay?", meinte Matt und zupfte an ihrem Arm.

"Ähmm ja natürlich . Viel Glück euch Dreien", stotterte die Rothaarige und folgte Matt.

'"Sie ist wirklich sehr nett Joe", sagte Renee und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

"Hmmm. Shit, nun bin ich nervös", antwortete er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine nassen Haare.

Er sah Stephanie vor dem Vorhang stehen und atmete tief ein und aus, als sie ihn zu sich winkte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Show war gelaufen und die Zuschauer machten sich langsam auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgänge. Kayla wusste, dass Joe's Familie auf ihn warten würde und verabschiedete sich schnell, um ein weiteres Zusammentreffen zu vermeiden. Am Eingang legte sie sich ihre Jacke über die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz.

"Kay, warte bitte", hörte sie plötzlich Jon rufen und drehte sich um. Sie schluckte, als sie sah, dass Joe ihm folgte.

Als Jon bei ihr war, sah er sie flehend an.

"Gib ihm eine Chance und hör ihm zu. Bitte?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und stumm ließ sie sich von Jon zurück in seine Richtung führen.

"Warum läufst du immer vor mir weg?" Joe fuhr sich nervös durch seine Haare und sah sie an.

Stumm zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

"Kayla, vor Dreizehn Jahren habe ich den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht. Ich habe meiner besten Freundin, meiner Freundin, der Liebe meines Lebens nicht geglaubt. Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie oft ich Mums böse Blicke noch heute dafür kassiere, wenn wir über dich reden."

Kayla lachte jetzt leise auf und konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Lisa mit ihrem Sohn umgesprungen war.

"Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und ich weiß das du mir vielleicht nie verzeihen kannst. Aber seitdem ich dich wiedergesehen habe, kann ich dich nicht vergessen Panda."

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in seine grauen Augen.

"Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich vergessen kann und ich dachte das ich es auch geschafft habe bis zum Klassentreffen. Ich will wie damals mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren vergraben, obwohl ich den Geruch schon ewig kenne. Du bist sehr verletzt und das verstehe ich. Aber können wir nicht versuchen wenigstens wieder Freunde zu sein. Das würde mir reichen... Nein, das würde es nicht, aber ich würde es akzeptieren, wenn du nur wieder in meinem Leben wärst. Ich möchte meine beste Freundin wieder haben. Ich habe mittlerweile zwei beste Freunde, aber die können dir nicht das Wasser reichen. Was sagst du Panda? Gibst du mir die Chance, wieder ein Teil deines Lebens zu werden. Nur als gute Freundin", sagte Joe und sah sie flehend an.

Kayla atmete tief ein und aus, straffte ihre Schultern und sah ihn fest an. "Nein, das kann ich nicht Joe."

Langsam ließ Joe den Kopf senken, presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte langsam. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Kayla seinen Arm umfasst, nah an ihn ran trat und ihre Lippen kurz auf seine legte. "Ich will mehr."


End file.
